<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train of Thought by candrahearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408437">Train of Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts'>candrahearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Flustered Gibson, M/M, Otto being a sweetheart, esp Gibson who probably doesn't have the best eating/sleeping schedule lol, honestly you could read this as romantic or platonic I don't mind, otto really cares about the team!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always something for Gibson to be working on-analysis, scientific studies and experiments, data parsing and writing reports-honestly anything and everything the team needs data-wise probably slid through Gibson's fingers on the way to the big monitor. In the midst of all that work, however, he probably was neglecting his own care, especially with regards to eating. </p><p>And so Otto takes it upon himself to make sure the blue Monkey gets something to eat.</p><p>cross-posted from tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gibson &amp; Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team), Gibson/Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train of Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little Gibotto drabble that was inspired by <a href="https://hey-erika.tumblr.com/post/617161585771872256/id-be-interested-to-see-your-favorite-ship-from"> some lovely artwork I saw on tumblr!</a> Otto's one of my favorite characters, he's such a sweetheart and I always love it when he gets a chance to show how much he cares!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lab door hissed open and Otto stuck his head around the edge of the doorframe. “Gibson, dinner’s done. Come on up as soon as you can, okay?”</p><p>Gibson waved a hand in acknowledgement, his focus still on the slides and sheets in front of him. “I’ll be up in a moment, Otto.”</p><p>Otto nodded, satisfied, and left, the door swishing closed behind him.</p><p>The rest of the team ate and cleaned up and Gibson was nowhere to be found. Nova shrugged and put Gibson’s plate in the fridge for him.</p><p>Otto happened to be looking at the cameras and caught sight of the blue Monkey reheating his dinner in the oven… four hours later. His brow creased and he bit his lip.</p><hr/><p>“Here you go, Gibson!” the green Monkey said cheerfully. He plunked down Gibson’s dinner onto the lab table. “I brought this down for you so you can still eat while you work.”</p><p>Gibson was examining something very intently in the electron microscope but glanced up at the beaming face of the green Monkey. “Otto, you didn’t have to do that. I would have gotten my own meal.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t… like, have to, but I wanted to make sure you ate,” Otto said, swinging his leg. “You get so focused on what you’re doing that you don’t eat.”</p><p>Gibson tilted his head. “Well, I appreciate the gesture. Thank you, Otto.” He turned back to his work, twisting the magnifying lenses on the microscope, and Otto got the distinct feeling that their conversation was over.</p><p>A couple of hours later he stuck his head into the lab again to look for some more supplies for welding and instead found the blue Monkey asleep at his desk. His head was nestled in the crook of his arm, the screen of a datapad still glowing under his hand. Otto sighed. He wrapped a blanket around Gibson’s shoulders and looked at him for a moment, his hand resting softly on his back.  He smiled and began to organize the blue Monkey’s desk, putting all his papers into one pile and turning off the datapad. His fingers brushed against something cold and smooth and he leaned over the desk to see what it was.</p><p>It was Gibson’s dinner, untouched and so cold it might as well have been frozen.</p><p>Otto sighed and took the plate, leaving the blue Monkey to the nap he apparently sorely needed.</p><hr/><p>Gibson didn’t notice the green Monkey enter the room until his tail brushed against his. He jolted up out of his concentrated study. “Otto! What are you doing?”</p><p>Otto huffed. “I brought you your dinner. And you’re gonna eat it this time.”</p><p>Gibson looked up at the green Monkey and blinked. “I will eat it when I have time. I’m in the middle of some very important power output analyses for the neutron generator—”</p><p>Otto didn’t let him finish, plunking himself down on the chair next to him. “I know it’s important. Everything you do all the time is important. I know. But you’ve gotta eat something.” He carefully forked up some of the casserole. “Open up.”</p><p>Gibson blushed a deep purple and flailed. “Otto, you don’t have to do that! I am perfectly capable—”</p><p>“No, you’re not, ‘cause you forgot to eat dinner twice this week,” Otto interrupted firmly. “You gotta eat. You’re always on us about our diets and how we have to have balance and everything, and you keep forgetting to eat.” He got more casserole on the fork. “You can keep reading your data sheets if you want, that’s fine, just open your mouth.”</p><p>Gibson’s head was spinning almost as badly as when he got spun out in his Fist Rocket. It was rare that he didn’t know what to say, but this situation was new and he didn’t know how to process it. Through his haze he supposed he opened his mouth because Otto was suddenly feeding him and it was strangely intimate and that was a feeling he didn’t know how to quantify. He chewed and swallowed. “Otto, please, this is unnecessary…”</p><p>Otto put his hand on his hip. “Gibson. I know you hafta work while your train of thought’s goin’, and if you stop you’ll go off the track and not be able to get back on. I do that too. But if you’re working so much you forget to eat, then I’m gonna make sure you do both.” He tilted his head at the blue Monkey. “I worry about you sometimes.”</p><p>Hearing the words ‘I worry about you’ come out of the green Monkey’s mouth directed at him hit him like a punch right in the heart. Otto cared about him. Otto cared about him so much he took time to sit with him and make sure he ate. His heart fluttered in his chest. Stars above help him.</p><p>Gibson sighed, relented, and allowed himself to be fed while he scanned and organized the data sheets.</p><p>And he never skipped dinner again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm over on tumblr at <a href="https://sweetcircuits.tumblr.com"> sweetcircuits</a> for robot monkey-related ramblings and arts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>